


Something Keeps Turning Us On

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Spanish Techno [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out with the Hobbits, Orlando sees something at the club that sends him back to Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Keeps Turning Us On

Orlando leaves the club in a hurry, cabbing it back to the flats and all but running up the stairs to Viggo's place. The image is still burned in his head, the boy in the skintight leather pants grinding on a taller, slender guy, and it could've been himself and Viggo. That's what he saw, really; himself in leather grinding hard on Viggo's thigh, almost the way they first got together. Viggo carding his hands through Orlando's hair, smiling an indulgent, ultra-worldly smile and promising wicked, wicked things.

He raps on Viggo's door, plucking the chest of his black silk shirt up and sniffing at it; he smells like smoke but right now he's going to ignore it because he is not of a mind to rush into the shower this minute.

Setting down his pen, Viggo glances at the clock before going to get the door. "Oh hey!" he says with a smile when he sees Orlando. "I thought you were out with the Hobbits." Looking Orlando over, Viggo's sure he was out with the Hobbits; he looks like sin personified and smells like smoke.

"C'mon in."

"I was." Orlando plows in, kicking the door shut behind him and gripping Viggo's arms, driving him back toward the bedroom. "Out with the hobbits. I saw the hottest fucking thing _ever_, though." He leans in and kisses Viggo hard, stopping in the hallway just because he can't walk and kiss and grind on Viggo all at once.

Rather enjoying the way Orlando's being so pushy, Viggo goes with it, kissing Orlando back passionately. "Well thank God for whatever it was that you saw," he murmurs when they finally break apart.

"Two guys," Orlando breathes between kisses, stripping off Viggo's t-shirt and then unbuttoning his own shirt about halfway down and then peeling it over his head. "Practically making out on the dance floor. All over each other, just like this." He grabs Viggo and shoves one leg in, wrapping one arm around his back and dropping the other hand down to Viggo's ass. He offers a long, slow, sinuous grind, pressing their faces together so that Viggo can hear him breathe.

"Oh fuck," Viggo mutters, grinding up against Orlando. "Want you now," he adds, and it's almost scary how true that is; he wants Orlando so incredibly fiercely now that he's almost shaking with it.

"Want to fuck you," Orlando breathes, fumbling with Viggo's fly until he can shove the jeans down. He cups Viggo's cock in his hand and gives it a rough stroke, groaning, and then pulls away to strip himself down.

"Yeah," Viggo says, hoping like hell that Orlando has some stuff with him, because he really wants to be fucked. "Here," he says, turning to face the wall. "Now."

Orlando digs into a pocket and finds a condom. That's got to go on first because once he's done fucking about with lube he won't have the patience to try to fit the condom on. Then he's slicking his fingers, rubbing them together and shoving two into Viggo sharply, pressing up against his back.

"Reminded me of us that first night," he breathes into Viggo's ear. "All heat and smoke and beer."

"Yeah," Viggo says, shoving back hard against Orlando's fingers. "And is this what you would have said to me, if I'd given you a chance? Would you have talked about fucking me against a wall?"

"Maybe." Orlando isn't sure what he might've said, but now fucking Viggo against the wall sounds like the solution to every problem in the universe. "Yeah. Just grabbing you and--" He shoves Viggo forward hard with a forearm against those lean shoulders and thrusts his fingers to punctuate.

"Yeah?" Viggo asks breathlessly, not sure which is hotter, being shoved against the wall or listening to Orlando talk about it. "Fuck..."

"Nice and hard." Orlando pushes in a third finger probably too fast, but Viggo seems to like it and Orlando needs it bad by now. "Like this?"

"Just...fuck...yeah just like that," Viggo says, biting his lip. It hurts, but that's kind of the point here; this is a hurt he likes and has always liked.

Orlando lets it go for a minute longer, then pulls back so he can press up against Viggo tightly. "Right there in the club. Maybe in the bathroom. Or right outside that back door," and he shoves in hard.

"God," Viggo chokes out, slamming his hand against the wall. "Fuck...Orlando...yeah." He's gone on it now, can almost imagine hearing the loud thump of music from the club, can almost smell the smoke and the stale beer smell of an alley or the men's room.

Fucking Viggo hard, one thigh shoved up to push Viggo's legs further apart, Orlando drops his head to Viggo's shoulder. "You love this," he moans.

"Yeah," Viggo moans. "Love it like this....and so do you."

"Yeah." Orlando couldn't deny that if there were a gun to his head. He shoves in hard, fucking Viggo with jerky, hungry thrusts, and then he reaches around to wrap his hand around Viggo's cock. It's not going to take either of them long, he can tell.

In addition to everything else, Orlando's obvious need for Viggo is incredibly fucking hot. It's good, fantastic really, to be wanted this much and this urgently. "C'mon," Viggo says, shoving back to meet Orlando's body. "Oh fuck, yeah."

There's nothing now but the slap of skin and hot tightness and Orlando trying to drag his hand over Viggo's cock. He comes with a sharp cry, sucking in air and then crying out again, hand still somehow working Viggo's erection over.

Viggo only lasts a moment after Orlando comes, and then he's slumping against the wall, letting it and Orlando hold him up as he comes hard, his fingers scrabbling against the smooth, painted wall. "Fuck," he moans when he trusts himself to speak again. "Orlando...."

"Yeah." Orlando nuzzles into Viggo's neck, then pulls out and lets him down slowly. He can't help a little chuckle as he presses his sticky middle against Viggo's and gives him a wet, tired, off-center kiss.

"Bed?" Viggo says hopefully and then remembers that most people tend to be more fastidious than he is. "Or shower?"

"Mmm. Bed." Orlando would say shower but he's feeling languid and lazy, and he can scrub up with a piece of laundry off the floor and deal with himself properly in the morning. Right now he just wants to twist himself around Viggo and not move till morning. "Definitely bed."

After they've both settled into bed, Viggo laughs a little. "I like you like that," he says, nuzzling Orlando's ear. "Very flattering the way you were all hot for me."

"God," Orlando laughs back. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how dirty it would be in that back alley or...hell, grinding on the dance floor..." He's getting drowsy, so he snugs himself a little closer. "Nice and warm," he murmurs disjointedly.

"Yeah," Viggo says, realizing that Orlando's about to nod off. He strokes Orlando's back and leans in close. "We'll have to try an alley someday."

_-end-_


End file.
